Chapter 092
Transfer Student (転校生, Tenkōsei) is the 92nd chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Two of Kei Kurono's schoolmates are seen in their school uniform. One of them is Ryouko and the other is an Unknown Male Student from the Cover of Chapter 92 who might also be a transfer student. Ryouka is holding her bag and is looking directly at the viewer while the male student is seen in a side profile, facing to the viewer's left. Synopsis The chapter begins with Kurono's Classmates talking about a new transfer student that has just joined their school, with the lot of them arguing about whether it is a girl or not and wondering about what she may look like. They come to the conclusion that they may sit beside Kurono as there is an empty seat next to him, and one of them states that it is most likely a boy. Kurono says that it doesn't matter to him, although he wears a somewhat anxious expression after saying so. The transfer student is revealed to be Shion Izumi, an extremely tall man who immediately attracts attention from his good looks when he is introduced to Kurono's class. The teacher tells Shion to sit next to Kurono and share his textbook before she asks Kurono to give him a tour of the school building also, which he does. While Kurono is showing Shion around the school, he begins to think that the only good thing about Shion is his good looks, at which point the chapter quickly transitions to him playing basketball in the school gym and excelling at the sport, earning cheers from many female students who are watching. It then changes to Shion and Kurono on the roof, where two girls standing in front of the bashful second transfer student, Ryouko, are asking Shion if he will go out with her. Shion agrees and the three girls leave after Ryouko gives him her cell phone number. Shion gasps in relief at this, surprising Kurono after he admits that he is no good with girls after going to an all boys school for so long. Kurono then thinks to himself that Shion reminds him of Masaru Kato. Masatomo Yonekura then walks onto the roof and greets Kurono, telling him to come to the gym after school. Tachibana's Gang is there when Kurono arrives, and a powerfully built Black Member begins assaulting him, telling him to pay them 50 thousand yen while attacking. This doesn't phase Kurono in the slightest, however, as he is wearing his Gantz suit underneath his clothes, and he boldly states that he will never pay them. The man knees him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, at which point the other members begin kicking him on the ground, although this still deals him no damage whatsoever and he walks back to Shion without any wounds to speak of. Shion then asks Kurono if he knows about the black ball room, at which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Unknown Male Student from the Cover of Chapter 92 *Ryouko *Kei Kurono *Eisuke Nakazawa *Kyohiko Matsumura *Shion Izumi *Yoshino Uehara *Kurono's Classmates *Kurono's Schoolmates *Kimura and Izumi's Fangirls *Kimura *Basketball Team *Masatomo Yonekura *Tachibana's Gang *Cap Wearing Member of Tachibana's Gang *Head Scarf Wearing Member of Tachibana's Gang *Black Member of Tachibana's Gang *Koji Tachibana *Bald Gang Member of Tachibana's Gang Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters